starshot_levelworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Starshot Levelworld! Main Page/Mr. Yokai/Bloonbusters
Elements 'Classics' #Primary: The normal element, for when you can't find any good elements. #Torch: This element heats everything up. Torch is for fiery characters. #Solar: Light the day up with Solar, which consists of light and stuff. NOT ALWAYS THOUGH! #Amazon: Amazon is the Nature element, for characters who are green and are related to flora. #Strike: Strike is for sport-related balls, such as Footballs. Also for round characters. #Guard: Guard is for knights and kings. Fantasy stuff, y'know. #Lunar: Do the exact opposite as Solar, and do Lunar. It consists of darkness. #Ninja: This sneaky element is for Ninja-like characters. #Scuba: Dive into awesomeness by using Scuba. It's a water element! #Energy: Zig-zag with Energy, which is all about electricity! ZZZZZZZZZZP. #Retro: Retro is for those Video-game stuff. Maybe pixel stuff too. #Logic: Logic is for who really use their brain. They're smart and stuff like that. #Granite: This rock element is tough. Consists of boulders and stuff like that. Hence why it's called Granite. #Jet: Jet is for flying (again not always) and wind-related characters. Blow 'em away. #Healer: As it goes, Healer is for healers. It's not Support. #Cryo: Cryo is a very CHILLY element here bois. #Tune: Tune in with this loud & proud element, cuz that's what it is, #Toxic: Toxic is for those poisonous bois right their bois. Venomously dangerous. #Arcane: Magical and mysterious, Arcane is one of the first elements to be created. #Spirit: Spirit is for monsters and ghosts. It's usually creepy. #Mech: Mech is tech. Tech is wreck. Ready?! #Brawn: You know what Brawn means, right? If you don't it's extremely strong. #Flavor: Yummy yummy in my tummy! Flavor is for foods and such! #Astral: Dive into SPAAAAAAACE with Astral, who's purpose is to help space-related characters. #Doom: Doom is for extremely evil characters, hence the name. Also for demons. #Primeval: Primal characters DESERVE the Primeval element. Unearth the wonders of awesomeness. #Salvo: Salvo is for bombs and explosive characters. C4s, Dynamite, and such things. #Support: Unlike Healer, Support is attack boosts and buffs, such as characters doing 25% more damage. #Razor: Razor cuts the line as it consists of sharp things. Such as cutters. #Star: Star is basically for those who consists of stars. You don't have to ask more. #Turbo: Turbo is for industrial city-related characters, including fast characters! #Festive: For holidays and such, Festive brings the joy of Christmas. NOT HALLOWEEN!!! #Job: Policemen and other stuff go here. EVEN PIRATES. #Dust: Let's make the enemies DIRTY WITH THE DUST ELEMENT! It's MUCH Dirty. #Data: Go cyber with the Data element. I PROMISE IT'S NOT HARMFUL. #Buzz: If you're having trouble typing your bugs, go with the Buzz element, which IS for bugs. #Chrono: Chrono is TIMEY WIMEY when it comes to this place! SLOW DOWN AND TIMETRAVEL. #Military: Bazookas, tanks, planes, you name it; Military is for those things! #Arm: When your character's wielded weapon doesn't have anything better use Arm. Must be visible though. #Ink: For those who USE INK! For those who are also CARTOONS! #Roar: Weird element, but now you can type dragons this. So, HOORAY!! #Major: TOTALLY AWESOME AND COOL PEOPLE! EVEN MLG PEOPLE! MAJOR! #Juggle: Funloving and clowns. They are mucho nice, aren't they? Sometimes, though! #Algebra: For those who are related for squares and even math/algebra bros. #Spectrum: Colorful characters would really LOVE this. Also for painters. #Shiny: Rich characters LOVE the element Shiny. That's because it's related to money. BLING! #Jewel: Crystal-related characters. Get brilliant and look cool! #Steam: Steampunk characters! Steampunk-like two! #Gravity: Gravity users! GRAVITY SLAMMING AND FLIPPING! #Alloy: If you don't want a non-robot pronounced as Mech, use this element related to steel. #Esprit: Esprit is for animation and life and stuff like that. Lightseekers I guess. #Magna: Magnetic characters. IT MAY NOT GET LOTS OF CHARACTERS TO HAVE THIS ONE!!! #Pulse: THIS ELEMENT IS THE GROSSEST IT CAN GET. Organ-related characters... EW. #Sticker: Paper-related characters. PAPER MARIO! SUPA-STAR! #Impact: Build da machine like a coolio with IMPACT. That's right, Impact. #Fable: Fable is for things related to Greek myths and stuff. That's right, Greek myths. #Ivory: Hungry for more? IVORY is for those mans with BIG teeth. Just like in Jokemon. #Valentine: Those who have the Love element can TAME ENEMIES! Mostly, that is. #Plush: Toy class to get very very FRIENDLY. Soft and fuzzy, touch it and you get dizzy! (joke) #Brofist: Teamwork requested by TSRITW. For duos/trios/yeah. NOT FOR ALL OF THEM THOUGH! #Divine: The opposite of Doom. Extremely good! YAY! GOOD GUYS! INCREDIBLE! #Uncanny: Halloween-related characters. Yay. (Festive is only based off of Christmas now.) #Barrier: The opposite of Brawn, it's for protection! SAFETY REASONS! There are 7 more. 'App Saga' #Chat: For those who are rather chatty and send stuff or whatever you can think of. #Travel: Travel is for navigation-related things, or atleast things related to real-life, like comets. #Gizmo: Everyday useful stuff except chat or stuff. Examples include recording, flashlights, and cameras. #System: Build-in system things such as batteries or even virus destroyers. #Electronic: Let us delve into video-game related stuff such as racing and brawling with Electronic. #Amusement: Entertainment like gambling, listening to music, and such. Amusement does not allow VGs. #Style: As in Lifestyle. Everyday life stuff is what this consists of, such as money. INCLUDES VIRUSES. 'Time for Class' #Creative: Woah there friend, you might need to slow down! #Time: Clocks, watches, and other time-telling things. Like sundials and hourglasses. #Digital: Now with the Digital element, you can think of zeroes and ones! Computers! #Dreamy: Dreams are the movies that live in your head, every night when you sleep in your bed! #Elemental: Fire, wind, earth, water, plant, metal, electricity, void, you name it, they’re mostly ELEMENTS! #Cliche: Typical superhero powers. #Endurance: ‘Cause who doesn’t like parkour? #Shocking: Electricity and stuff. That’s it. #Wordy: The pen is mightier than the sword, they say. Then, what’s a laptop? 'Mint Famillies' #Fila: Electric characters. ZAP 'EM LIKE CRAZY. #Reinforce: Defensive, and bulky. But you can't punch like a heavy metal. #Bombard: Explosive! Self-destructive! Bombard enemies! High attack capabilities! #Arma: Warfare weapons. Catapults. Cannons. MORTARS. #Contain: When you just want to slow down, slow down and CONTAIN THINGS! #Spear: Piercingly.... SUPREME. Pierce multiple enemies! #Pepper: Pepper the battlefield with a very hot family. Don't ask us how hot. #Enchant: Enchanted as it can be, it is usually revival and effects to enemies. #Conceal: The darkest family of all times. It's super sneaky, but sometimes... illuminated. Now the Bloonbusters. *Disguisastone: When not moving he looks like a rock. When moving he looks like a golem. Either way he's still rock. *Shortfuse: One might mistake Shortfuse as a bomber. Reality: Shortfuse has a very Shortfuse. And he has a brain monster, but it's named His cause nobody knows what's His's actual name. (Energy/Turbo) (His: Pulse/Logic) **Stats ***HP: 1 (Without His) 20 (With His) ***ATK: 0 (Without His) 1-15 (With His) ***DEF: 0% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset *** *Renegrenade: Before becoming a Bloonbuster, he accidentally betrayed his own army. Their's your reason of why he's called Renegrenade. (Salvo/Military) **Stats ***HP: 15 ***ATK: 10-20 ***DEF: 20% with Helmet, 0% without helmet ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***Sitcky Bomb: Renegrenade throws a sticky bomb which EXPLODES! Does Salvo damage! ***Bounsplode: Renegrenade throws a Bounsplode which bounces on an enemy 3-6 times. Does Salvo damage. ***Shell'p Me Out: Renegrenade shoots a rocket shell which does Military damage and heals your allies. ***Sniper Precision: Renegrenade aims at a random enemy and shoots a high-damage Military bullet at an enemy. It has a very common chance to miss, being 75%. USE WISELY. Guranteed Critical! **Passives ***Headshot!: Criticals cause bleeds! Misses causes the Marksman effect! ***Boomsgiving: Bombs do 20% more damage if Renegrenade dies in a wave. *Thermpunk: He's very old-styled. Thermal steampunk, y'see. SUPER HOT! BE WARNED! NO TOUCHING HIM! *Twinpact: Two entities in one; one of them is named Hakai Suru and another is Kōchiku Suru. One builds and another WRECKS! *Exerub: Used to be a juggling ball until a better job was gotten for him; fitness. He's a fight-and-flight type. And for flight, I mean make allies HELP HIM. Yeah, he boosts. (Strike/Support) **Stats ***HP: 30 ***ATK: 5-13 ***DEF: 10% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***Elastipunch: Exerub winds up a punch and using extremely strechy arms punches an enemy with them arms! Does Strike damage. ***Bounce Roller: Exerub throws a ball which bounces. When it stops bouncing, it rolls towards an enemy. Does Strike damage every hit it makes, and does less every time it hits. ***Buff Workout: A selected Bloonbuster goes Punchy for 1 turn. ***Getitn' Hard: A selected Bloonbuster gets Harder for 1 turn. **Passives ***Tested for the Crash: Razor-class moves aren't super effective against him. ***Better Bonus: All effects are 10% stronger! *Chemiconduct: An experiment went horribly wrong and this is what he's now; a slobbery acid monster who has multiple mouths. READY TO CHEW. (Toxic/Ivory) *Bergicicle the Floe Masterson: Drifter for short. She loves doing those funny "Crash Tests" That's where Juggle comes from. (Cryo/Juggle) **Stats ***HP: 25 ***ATK: 7-11 ***DEF: 25% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***Snowfreezies: Bergicicle throws some snowballs at an enemy, freezing them. Does Cryo damage. ***Cannonballin': Bergicicle launches herself towards an enemy, doing massive Cryo damage. Will freeze them if they are weak to Cryo. ***Numbchuks: Bergicicle lashes with Nunchuks so cold that they freeze. Does Juggle damage though, since in reality they're just extremely cold nunchuks... which are not frozen. Only very, very cold. Not cold enough to do Cryo damage. ***Balancing Ball: Bergicicle jumps onto a gigantic crash-test "snowball" (actually a normal ball), and somehow manages to roll it into the enemies for Juggle damage. **Passives ***Crash Test Safety: Bergicicle's defense is ramped up to 50% at low health. ***Don't Freeze Ice: Bergicicle gains 50% more ATK if frozen! *Trunksmashers: The bottom one is St, strong but dumb. The middle on is Or, average. And the top is Fo, weak but smart. And poisoning. *Magia: Or Sevenie when she's with the Killer Numbers. She practically was Melody's sister, until they argued and she joined forces with Cuatro. Fortunaly she's now on our side! *Helimelee: This weird helicopter hybrid thingie would like to punch. It's rotors aren't very useful for fighting, though. *Heartbeat: Hearbeat came from someone who only knew hate. Heartbeat pwn'd him. He hates haters. Wonder how he got here in the first place by the way... *Sireli: She desires to be the best singer in the world. She wanted this so much she became a Bloonbuster who manipulates water! Also called Sis. *The Slaying Mantis: Nobody knows his real name. Slaying Mantis is a bug is all they know... that's in fact the only thing they know about the Slaying Mantis. *Tyumtyum: Favorite job for Tyumtyum is working at a CANDY FACTORY! Willy Wonka's #1 favorite candymaker! *Artsy: "Art can be living things. Just use your mind." *Sandbaxter: The name sounds like this thing is a big sandbox, but literally it's a character who can mess with time and even gravity. He can also use gravity to use stuff as his WEAPONS! *Jewelini: Get the pun anybody? GET THE PUN?! *Repulser: Repulser's magnet is a special one. It not only can attract metals, but it can be fired as a missile and attract other things two! As long as you set the magnet to attract something like trees or that. Don't get messy with him. *Graveraiser: Graveraiser knows the knowledge of all the ghost's weaknesses. This includes shooting them with plungers. *Sanduz: Willing to protect anyone Sanduz creates sand walls. Also named Oa. Who's his sister then? (Dust/Barrier) *Shadestall: Shadestall tries her best to completely stop them. She's trying, y'know. She's just trying her best to stop them in their tracks. She's not strong. (Conceal/Contain) **Stats ***HP: 40 ***ATK: 1-2 (5-10 when powered up) ***DEF: 0% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***Concealing Slash: Shadestall slashes out a Night Beam, which causes Conceal damage. When powered up, it's instead a Night Shockwave which is 50% stronger and can even hit mid-air enemies! ***Nightly Void: Shadestall sacrifices 50% of her health to shoot a bulb which will take 50% of an enemy's HP. When powered up, Nightly Void requires only 25% of her health. Does Conceal damage. ***Stalling Aura: Enemies have a 50% increased chance to miss. Slowing down is afterall bad. When powered up, the aura gives out a 75% increased chance. Also does Contain damage while powered up. ***Backoff Blades: Knocks back attacking enemies and does Contain damage. When powered up, knocked enemies can damage other enemies. **Passives ***Concealing Power: Powers up when she's near a Moonflower. Or any power-up source. ***Container: Has a 10% chance to dodge an attack from mid-air. *010011110110111001100101: Called Binary 01 or Coder. He'll like to say "0110100001100101011011000110110001101111" to you! (Cliche/Digital) **Stats ***HP: 15 ***ATK: 20-25 ***DEF: 5% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***Buff Bombs: 010011110110111001100101 throws out bombs which give 25% more DEF to an ally. ***Teleportal: Disappears for one turn, and does Cliche damage the next turn. ***Glitchy Pool: Throws a pool of glitch which has a 5% chance of killing an enemy instantly. Can't instantly kill big enemies. Does Digital damage. ***Trojan Destruction: Creates a trojan which removes an enemy's passives for 3 turns. 10% chance of success. Can't do damage but is Digital. **Passives ***Supportive Fanclub: Good effects are 25% more effective and bad effects are 25% less effective. ***Typical Coder: Anyone who is in the "Time for Class" element category does 50% damage!